Quite a Year
by Prongs and pads forever
Summary: McGonagall gets her hands on the list of new first years. Nothing was special about it , except it was the first year of the marauders. McGonagall's musings over the new students.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**THIS MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION. I LOVE THE MARAUDERS AND MINNIE HAS ALWAYS BEEN A FAVOURITE. SO I MIXED THEM BOTH, AND HERE YOU HAVE THIS**

**WARNING**

**I'M NOT J.K.ROWLING, IF I WAS, SIRIUS WOULDN'T HAVE DIED, NOR REMUS, OR JAMES OR ...**

Minerva McGonagall, a talented witch who's been teaching at Hogwarts for the past 4 years, sat down on her favourite squishy armchair on the staff room with a mug of steamy hot chocolate from the kitchens. It was a pretty normal day, nothing special as the school hadn't opened yet. Albus had just gave her the list of the new students. She always had fun guessing which student will go into which house . She unrolled the parchment, there was Tyler Avery , whom she was sure would go to slytherin and Danny Abbott who might be a Hufflepuff or a ravenclaw and then came Black, The heir to the most prominent and wealthiest and the darkest pure-blood family in Britain. "Oh joy !" she thought, "it's already bad enough to have his cousins, Bellatrix who loved bullying the muggle-born children, sneering and jeering all the time and there was Narcissa though she didn't bully people outright, (she was too much of a coward) she followed her sister's way of sneering and jeering and GRUMBLING, nothing can stop her complaining, though one of my death stares, which I perfected when I was 18, could do the job for a little while. The middle sister Andromeda was very decent, though. There were also loads of so-called "pure-bloods" (Bulstrode, Flint, Lestrange, Malfoy, Parkinson) who taunted the muggle-borns, (even with all the detentions and punishments I gave) . The arrival of the black heir is so not going to be good. I knew his mother, She was beautiful but totally evil. She could scream like a banshee and loved tormenting the muggle-born children. Her son will rule them all. He will be their leader, and most probably be worshipped by his fellow slytherins. He's sure to love all the hero-worshipping, If he's even remotely related to Narcissa. She really have to be a strict towards that black boy, ah, what was his name ?" She let out a sigh, as she looked at the parchment and saw the name, Sirius written beside Black.

Her eyes wandered around the parchment, and she saw ... good heavens, this year is going to have some drama, the heir of another prominent and very wealthy family, James Potter is also coming Hogwarts this year. The Potters were the complete opposite of the Blacks. Blacks are very proud of their blood status and the Potters aren't in the slightest, while the blacks thought being a pure-blood made you a royalty, the Potters thought pure-bloods, half-bloods, muggle-borns and muggles were alike. The Blacks were probably the darkest family, and the Potters detested dark arts. James Potter and Sirius black are going to loathe each other the moment they set eyes on each other "Oh! this is going to be quite a year", she thought as she sipped the hot drink. She really loved that drink. "Hogwarts had the best hot chocolate in all England" she mused and suddenly a name came to her mind.

Remus Lupin! how did she forget him ? The lupin kid didn't have a lots of special things about him. He was a not-so-wealthy half-blood and a WEREWOLF. She really didn't know what might have convinced the slightly ecentrict headmaster to allow a Werewolf into the school, he could be dangerous to all the other kids and the safety of other students is very important, but whatever the reason was, she decided to trust Dumbledore's judgement and be fair and just to Remus Lupin, but it isn't really that easy to shake off every horror story, rumour and myth you have heard of werewolves. "I can and I will treat him just like every other kid I teach ... or at least I'll try", she thought to herself. The next seven years aren't going to be easy. At all.

She went through the names again and saw Alice Prewett, and hoped that she wasn't like her extremely uncontrollable cousins Fabian and gideon prewett and she also saw Frank Longbottom, she knew his mother. She went to hogwarts with Minerva, she was quite domineering. There was Marlene McKinnon too, she had taught her older brothers, the eldest was obedient and a ravenclaw and the younger brouther was naughty and a Gryffindor but both were amazing quidditch players. There was Rick stein, Dorcas meadows, Anna williams, Charlotte hill, Jake Gull, Timothy Wilson, Severus Snape and Lily Evans, she didn't know anything about their family members, so they were either muggle-borns or only children of their family.

She saw couple of other names of her classmate's children and There she saw peter pettigrew's, she remembered his father, he was a timid little Hufflepuff. she had saved him from bullies couple of time when he was in his first year and she was in her seventh year. He was so very grateful for it, and tried to show his gratefulness by cleaning her things which made it even more messier, trailing aroud her all the time, wherever she went. It almost made her go nuts. Almost. She thought pettigrew will also be a Hufflepuff like his father. When she had looked at the list completely. she thought, "It's going to be one hell of a year, the heirs of two important families, who are sure to go at each other's throat, constantly and a werewolf and who knows what else"

But little did she know how wrong she was, but she was right about one thing , "It's going to be quite a year".

**_Love it ? or hate it ? leave a review to let me know._**


End file.
